Neko Monogatari
by mokoshna
Summary: Prompt : Sasahara/Madarame - Félinisation - Pourquoi Madarame a-t-il des oreilles et une queue de chat ? Quelle est cette lueur qui brille dans l'œil de Sasahara ? Quand est-ce qu'Ogiue cessera de fantasmer ?


**Titre :** Neko Monogatari

**Auteur :** Mokoshna

**Fandom : **_Genshiken_

**Personnages : **Ogiue, les membres du Genshiken, Sasahara/Madarame (si on veut)

**Rating : **PG-13

**Disclaimer : **Genshiken est la propriété de Kio Shimoku.

**Notes :** Ceci a été écrit à l'occasion d'un prompt sur la communauté Livejournal kinkenstock. Écrire du Genshiken est vraiment très drôle, à plus forte raison s'il s'agit d'Ogiue, l'otaku yaoiste qui s'ignore ! Et en plus, ça m'a donné une raison de revoir l'épisode yaoi horriblement cliché de la deuxième saison...

***

Tout avait commencé parce que Saki voulait aller à Disneyland avec Kôsaka pour fêter leur anniversaire. Ce n'était pas une demande déraisonnable : parmi ses amies normales, plus d'une avait souhaité y aller avec son petit copain. C'était comme qui dirait une destination obligée pour les amoureux.

Ogiue devait l'avouer : quand Saki voulait quelque chose, à plus forte raison si cela concernait Kôsaka, elle parvenait souvent à ses fins. Peu importaient le temps et l'énergie investis. Ils avaient passé un week-end entier à s'amuser comme des petits fous, et quand ils étaient finalement revenus, pile pour le début des cours, Saki affichait en permanence un sourire radieux qui en disait long sur ce qui s'était passé là-bas. Et elle avait ramené une paire d'oreilles de chat factice.

Des fausses oreilles de chat ou de lapin, ce n'était pas si rare chez les otaku : on était fan de _moe _ou on ne l'était pas. La seule différence cette fois, c'est que cette paire d'oreilles toutes blanches avait été portée volontairement par Saki, l'anti-otaku par excellence. Elle avait même les photos pour le prouver.

— Tu es si mignonne ! s'écria Ôno en serrant les clichés entre ses doigts fébriles.

Saki piqua un fard. Elle n'avait accepté de montrer les fameuses photos qu'aux filles, et encore c'était un bien gros sacrifice, car elle savait à quel point Ôno s'enthousiasmait vite quand il s'agissait de cosplay. Ou quelque chose s'en rapprochant.

— Ce n'est pas du cosplay, précisa-t-elle pour la centième fois peut-être. Là-bas, tout le monde le fait. Ce sont les oreilles de Marie, la chatte dans _Les Aristochats_. C'est Kôsaka qui m'en a fait cadeau. C'est juste un serre-tête.

— Laisse-moi deviner, dit Ôno, il voulait te faire plaisir ?

— C'est ça !

— Bien joué, Kôsaka ! s'écria Ôno en faisant le signe de la victoire.

Saki poussa un grognement sourd.

— Oh ça va, tu ne vas pas en faire une histoire non plus...

— Et ce serre-tête, tu l'as toujours ?

Ogiue et Ôno durent tendre l'oreille, mais elles entendirent quand même :

— Dans mon sac.

— C'est vrai, tu l'as emmené ?

Vite, Ôno se jeta sur le sac à main de Saki, fouilla à l'intérieur pour dénicher le précieux trésor. Toute contente, elle sortit l'objet en question : une paire d'oreilles en fourrure synthétique blanche toute bête, avec un petit nœud rose sur le dessus. Même Ogiue devait admettre que c'était... mignon.

— Remets-les ! s'exclama Ôno. Mais cette fois, avec la panoplie complète !

— Quoi ? Jamais de la vie !

Ôno lui fit un large sourire.

— Il n'y a pas à avoir honte ! Tu l'as déjà fait !

— Oui, mais c'était à Disneyland ! Disneyland ! Ici, c'est la vie de tous les jours !

— Allez quoi, c'est pas si terrible, et puis tu risques d'aimer... Tu n'as qu'à penser à Kôsaka !

Saki se leva d'un bond de sa chaise pour esquiver le coup en traître d'Ôno. Ogiue les vit tourner autour de la table durant une bonne minute, Ôno brandissant le serre-tête entre ses mains comme s'il s'agissait d'un artefact sacré de jeu vidéo.

— Reviens et accepte ton sort ! Tu es faite pour le cosplay !

— Jamais !

La manège dura tant et si bien, les deux filles tellement de bruit que les garçons, attirés par le boucan qu'elles faisaient, ouvrirent timidement la porte pour jeter un œil.

— Je vous ai dit de rester dehors ! hurla immédiatement Saki.

— C'est notre club, tout de même ! grogna Madarame, dont le long cou maigre passait à travers l'interstice.

Saki ne lui répondit pas : elle était trop occupée à essayer d'échapper à Ôno. Passant devant la tête de Madarame, elle fit un mouvement brusque qui la mit à l'abri derrière la table. Ôno ne fut pas aussi rapide : elle abaissait déjà les bras pour lui mettre les oreilles... qui se retrouvèrent sur la tête innocemment tendue de Madarame. Il cligna des yeux sans comprendre, puis disparut derrière la porte.

Aussitôt, on entendit plusieurs rires dans le couloir. Les filles risquèrent un coup d'œil. Le reste des garçons du club avaient vu Madarame et ses oreilles de chat et se moquaient de lui. Ogiue rougit en s'apercevant que cela lui allait très mal.

— Vous jouez à quoi, exactement ? grogna Madarame sans faire un geste pour enlever le serre-tête.

Saki éclata de rire. Comme tous les autres, d'ailleurs.

— T'as l'air ridicule avec ça !

Madarame soupira.

— Au moins, moi, je ne renie pas ma nature.

Ce qui fit taire Saki aussi sec. Suant abondamment, elle se tourna vers Kôsaka... qui était tout sourires, une paire de photographies à la main. Celles de Disneyland.

— Kôsaka... tu leur as montré ?

— Évidemment, ricana Madara. Et il nous a raconté aussi. C'était très... intéressant. Alors comme ça, tu as eu peur dans Space Mountain ?

Pour la deuxième fois en cinq minutes, Saki rougit. Sasahara, en gentil garçon, tenta d'apaiser les choses.

— Allons, ce n'est pas grave, Saki aussi a le droit de s'amuser...

Madarame pinça une de ses oreilles entre ses doigts et dit, tout fier, en prenant la pose :

— Jamais je ne renierai ma nature profonde. Je suis un homme-chat !

Il y eut un « Oooohh ! » collectif poussé par les garçons et par Ôno. Saki leur lança un regard alarmé.

— Quoi ? Quoi ?

— C'est une réplique de Kakeru, l'homme-chat exilé dans _Neko Monogatari_, expliqua un Kôsaka rayonnant. C'est une de ses plus célèbres répliques, mais je ne pensais pas que je trouverais un jour quelqu'un capable de la placer dans un contexte approprié. Bien joué, Madarame !

Les garçons congratulèrent Madarame tandis que Saki, consternée, se tenait contre le mur pour s'éviter de tomber à terre. Ce fut dans cette atmosphère de liesse que Sasahara s'approcha de Madarame, se planta droit devant lui, et après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, déclama :

— Ne capitule pas. Tu as beau être un homme-chat, tu restes mon ami envers et contre tout. Ensemble, nous ferons comprendre à ce peuple imbu de lui-même que la valeur importe plus que la naissance.

— Mon ami ! s'écria Madarame en lui offrant une main fébrile que Sasahara serra avec fougue. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi !

Un autre cri d'admiration salua leur performance. Saki avait cédé à ses instinct et avait finalement roulé à terre, vaincu par tant de fanatisme. Ogiue pensait bien autrement : la scène que Sasahara et Madarame venaient de jouer était capitale dans _Neko Monogatari_. C'était à ce moment-là que Kakeru et Arthur (le personnage que Sasahara avait joué), deux amis d'enfance que leur place dans la société avait séparés, s'étaient finalement rejoint pour lutter ensemble lors du combat final. Cette scène ultra-populaire, saluée par les critiques, avait amorcé une série d'anime d'heroïc-fantasy avec des robots géants où le héros et son meilleur ami se retrouvaient dans deux camps opposés. Un classique du genre.

C'était également un classique pour les yaoistes old-school qui voyaient là une déclaration enflammée entre deux amis d'enfance/rivaux qui s'étaient enfin rejoints après des années de différends ambigus, entre haine et quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de différent, de meilleur...

_**Les vêtements que portait Madarame-Kakeru étaient en lambeaux, mais pas sa fierté. Jamais. Plus que tout, il souhaitait que son peuple ait un avenir. Que la haine et la discrimination disparaissent un jour de cette terre. Il avait tant lutté pour cela ! Ce n'étaient pas les mots blessants d'une noble Ekial qui allaient le faire dévier de ses principes. Et même s'il s'agissait de la fiancée d'Arthur, même si son ami, la personne la plus chère à son cœur se détournait de lui, il accepterait la situation et continuerait de lutter. Même avec le cœur brisé, il n'était pas question qu'il cède.**_

— _**Jamais je ne renierai ma nature profonde, hurla-t-il à la face de tous les Ekials présents. Je suis un homme-chat !**_

_**Une silhouette élancée se découpa de la foule et s'avança vers Kakeru. Il leva les yeux : devant lui, magnifique dans son uniforme impérial, se tenait Arthur, le visage grave. Kakeru s'attendait à ce qu'il le frappe ou sorte une arme pour lui tirer dessus, mettant fin à sa vie. Ils avaient tellement lutté, jusqu'à déchirer le ciel de Merelai ! Maintenant qu'Arthur l'avait en son pouvoir, qu'allait-il se passer ?**_

_**À sa grande surprise, Arthur lui fit un sourire tout doux, tout doux, vestige de leurs années passées à jouer ensemble, lorsqu'ils étaient encore jeunes et innocents. L'espace d'une seconde, Kakeru entrevit ce passé chéri : Arthur et lui, en short et sandales, qui couraient dans la montagne, à la recherche d'un dragon qu'ils ne trouvèrent que des années plus tard, lors du siège de Garala... Il se força à garder son calme. Son cœur bondissait dans sa poitrine, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se perdre de vue.**_

_**Arthur lui tendit la main.**_

— _**Ne capitule pas. Tu as beau être un homme-chat, tu restes mon ami envers et contre tout. Ensemble, nous ferons comprendre à ce peuple imbu de lui-même que la valeur importe plus que la naissance.**_

_**L'assemblée poussa un cri de surprise et de colère. Comment cela était-ce possible ? Arthur Von Seles, le héros de la guerre et fiancé de la princesse Malaria, se rangeait aux côtés de cet homme-chat misérable, ce rebelle à la cause de l'Empereur ? Livide, Malaria fit signe à ses hommes de se jeter sur Kakeru pour l'arrêter, mais celui-ci s'en fichait bien. Devant lui, son ami, le seul amour de sa vie, venait de prendre sa défense, admettait enfin que son combat était juste. Aussitôt revigoré, il se leva d'un bond et dit :**_

— **_Mon ami ! Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi !_**

_**Sa main serrée dans celle d'Arthur, comme au bon vieux temps, quand ils s'étaient jurés de rester amis quoi qu'il advienne. Les soldats étaient sur le point de les empaler au bout de leur lance d'Argyle, mais ce n'était qu'une formalité. Quelle chance avait une poignée de soldats impériaux contre les deux meilleurs guerriers de Merelai ?**_

_**Kakeru et Arthur s'échangèrent un dernier regard de connivence avant de s'élancer dans la bataille.**_

— Eh, Ogiue, tu m'entends ?

Ogiue fut tirée brusquement de sa rêverie par une Saki furieuse. Madarame et Sasahara gisaient sur le sol, sans doute terrassés par elle.

— C'est pas comme ça que ça se finit dans l'anime, fit-elle distraitement.

— Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?

— La fin de l'épisode 24, croassa Madarame à terre. Kakeru et Arthur terrassent les soldats de l'Empereur et s'enfuient ensemble sur l'Othello, le vaisseau du prince Melian.

Saki lui asséna un violent coup de pied.

— Oh, toi la ferme, l'otaku avec ses références à la noix !

Ogiue se souvenait très bien de la suite. Kakeru et Arthur avaient voyagé durant deux jours et deux nuits avant de retrouver ceux de la Résistance. Durant ces deux jours, ils avaient fait le point, s'étaient réconciliés... et si on en croyait les dôjinshi, ça avait aussi été leur lune de miel.

— _**Arthur, murmura Kakeru, les joues en feu. Sois doux avec moi, s'il-te-plaît.**_

_**Kakeru baissa les yeux sur sa nudité, celle d'Arthur. Enfin, le moment dont il avait tant rêvé était venu ! Il ne pensait pas que cela arriverait un jour, pas avec tout ce qui les opposait... mais à présent qu'il était devant le fait accompli, à présent qu'il était sur le point de consommer son amour avec Arthur, il hésitait. Et si sa physionomie ne convenait pas à son ami, habitué à côtoyer les plus belles créatures de Merelai ? Arthur avait toutes les femelles Ekials à ses pieds.**_

— _**Tu es si beau, murmura Arthur, coupant court à ses doutes. Je t'aime tant...**_

_**Ils échangèrent un baiser passionné.**_

— Non, ça ne va pas, soupira Ogiue. Il manque quelque chose.

— Et comment ! s'écria Saki. Une cervelle et du bon sens, voilà ce qui leur manque !

Saki hurlait encore sur les garçons. Kôsaka la calma en l'embrassant sur la joue.

— Moi je trouve ça très bien. Ce sont de bons acteurs, tu ne trouves pas ? Surtout Sasahara.

— _Arthur est à moi ! s'écria Melian en sortant son épée. Je ne te laisserai jamais me le prendre, vil homme-chat !_

_**Kakeru serra les poings. Que devait-il faire ? Melian, prince impérial et frère de la princesse Malaria, tenait en son pouvoir son cher Arthur. Tout le monde dans l'Empire savait que le prince dépravé avait des vues sur le fiancé de sa sœur et attendait leur mariage pour lui mettre la main dessus. L'arrivée de Kakeru l'avait forcé à revoir ses plans : au lieu d'attendre, il avait lancé ses troupes à la poursuite des amants et avait trouvé le moyen de séduire Kastel, le mécano des rebelles, pour qu'il lui livre Arthur.**_

Le regard d'Ogiue se porta sur Tanaka, qui restait dans son coin de peur de se prendre un coup perdu. Oui, il faisait un Kastel crédible avec sa passion pour les détails techniques lors des assemblages de maquette et des confections de costumes. Et Kôsaka était sans contexte Melian : aussi imprévisible, aussi tordu. Enfin peut-être pas, il était si difficile de deviner la personnalité de Kôsaka...

— J'en ai assez ! s'écria Saki. Je rentre chez moi !

Elle s'en alla dans un coup de vent ; le bruit de ses pas résonna longtemps dans les couloirs. Les garçons poussèrent tous des soupirs de soulagement.

— N'empêche, elle a bien eu l'air de s'amuser, dit Sasahara. N'est-ce pas, Ogiue ?

Ogiue hocha lentement la tête, pensive, tandis que les autres se dispersaient. Ôno lui lança un drôle de regard, mais elle l'ignora : elle se demandait si elle aurait le temps de dessiner un dôjinshi _Neko Monogatari _d'ici le prochain Comi-Fest...


End file.
